Bad Habit
by CFierce116
Summary: He's arrogant. He's a jackass. He ignites an anger in her that nobody else can. But he's also a vice that she simply can't overcome. ONE SHOT (Roman Reigns/OC)


**A/N: Guess who's back. Yes I couldn't stay away for long. Before you ask, this is NOT the sequel to Underneath It All. I'm working diligently on that as we speak to make sure it's absolutely perfect before I post it. But I felt like the world could use a little more Roman Reigns smut so here I am with this little gem that I wrote on a whim. Warning: Ovaries may explode. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Only thing/person I own is my character Tyia (pronounced Tia) and my erotic imagination. I don't own the actress that plays Tyia nor do I own Roman Reigns unfortunately. _

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tyia grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, resting her weight entirely on her right leg.

"We need to talk," Joe said before brushing past Tyia and walking into the hotel room.

Tyia rolled her eyes and smacked her lips before closing the door. She turned on her heel, her small almond shaped eyes traveling over Joe's body. Judging by the gym shorts and fitted grey tank top he was wearing, she inferred that he just finished his workout before arriving at her room. She ran a hand over her messy top bun that she tossed her curly hair in and exhaled.

"Can this little talk wait until another time Anoa'i? I've had a long day and I'm really not trying to deal with your shit today."

Joe chuckled wryly and shook his head. "Don't worry this won't take long. Did you tell Eva that she was a disgrace to women wrestlers?" he asked with a frown.

A sly smirk appeared on Tyia's countenance as she thought back to her interaction with Joe's current flavor of the month, Eva Marie. As the new trainer for WWE that was assigned the daunting task of rejuvenating the women's division, it was Tyia's job to help the divas improve their in ring technique from their move set, ring psychology, and character development. However, some women just couldn't be helped and Eva Marie was one of those women. Instead of being interested in becoming a better wrestler, the only thing she was concerned about was using the WWE as a platform to excel in the entertainment industry. The mere thought of somebody using the business that Tyia held in high regard for their own selfish gain made her blood boil.

"I sure did," Tyia replied with a nonchalant shrug. "That girl is a horrible in ring performer and doesn't want to improve whatsoever. She just needs to quit before she hurts somebody."

Joe ran his hands down his face before growling loudly. "Why are you such a bitch?" he muttered.

Tyia rolled her eyes again. "That was merely me telling the truth Joe and you know it. The only reason she's employed by this company is because she's eye candy for all the horny men like you. I'm here to fix the Divas division and that means weeding out the women that make it a disgrace. She doesn't care about wrestling and it's a shame that she's in this spot over the women wrestlers that give a damn about this business."

"So is that what this is about?"

"What the fuck are you talking about now Joe?"

"You're jealous of Eva."

A hearty laugh filled the hotel room as Tyia crouched over, grabbing her stomach. "Wait a minute. You're accusing me of being jealous of that fake ass Jessica Rabbit wannabe?" Tyia asked through her laughter.

"Eva is in the position that you wish you could be in. You wish that you were a WWE diva but they turned you down when you tried out. You're judgmental towards every diva in the locker room because you think the only reason they have a job is because they're nice eye candy because you believe you're a better wrestler than a majority of the locker room. Not only that but you're also jealous that she's with me."

Tyia's eyes widened incredulously before she erupted into another raucous laugh. "Un-fuckin-believable. You're delusional Joe. You are so fuckin delusional it's hilarious and sad at the same time."

Joe stepped closer to Tyia, his grey eyes studying her appearance. The cropped t-shirt she wore partially exposed the colorful tattoo that spanned from her waist to right beneath her breast She wore a pair of loose fitting short shorts that accentuated her apple shaped behind. His eyes landed on her face watching as she nibbled on her full bottom lip, lips that Joe constantly imagined placing kisses on every inch of his body.

"How much longer are you going to deny that you're attracted to me and that you've had an issue with Eva ever since you learned she was with me?" Joe asked softly. He reached out and traced Tyia's jawline with his index finger. He smirked as he watched the noticeable shiver run through her body.

Tyia's eyes eased closed as Joe's woodsy scent invaded her senses, the aroma making her light headed. It was obvious that there was some form of attraction between her and Joe and had been for quite some time. She didn't know where the attraction spurned from since every time they were around each other, they were always bickering about something. However, there was no denying that Joe was a very good looking man. His bronzed skin, long raven locks, muscular physique adorned with his intricate tribal tattoo to go along with the most intense and gorgeous grey orbs were enough to make a woman trip right into Joe Anoa'i's bed.

However, the moment Joe opened his mouth Tyia quickly forgot about his modelesque good looks and was reminded how much she couldn't stand being within the same vicinity as the arrogant man that thought the world revolved around him. Not only that but both of them were involved with other people which prevented them from acting out on the discernible sexual tension.

Tyia slapped Joe's finger away and opened her eyes, disdain flashing in her glare. "I don't think I'm a better wrestler than those women. I **know **I am a better wrestler than most of the women in that locker room including your new piece of ass Eva. But that doesn't mean that I'm jealous of them because I'm happy with my job. Newsflash: Everybody doesn't want to be a fuckin WWE Diva. As far as me being jealous that Eva has you, that's the most ridiculous shit I ever heard. I know this might shock you Anoa'i but everybody doesn't want you. Eva can have your ass and fuck you all night for all I care! Despite what you think, you're not all that your damn self!"

Joe's smirk widened into a grin as he observed Tyia's outburst, enjoying the fact that he was getting under her skin. "Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

Tyia shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned on her heel, tired of arguing with Joe. All she wanted to do was wind down after a long day of work and going back and forth with the imbecile in her room was preventing her from doing that.

"You need to get the fuck out my room," she tossed over her shoulder. She pulled open the door to kick Joe out.

A gasp escaped Tyia's lips as Joe came behind her and forced the door closed, trapping her between the door and his body, her back facing him. Tyia's breathing became labored as she felt the body heat radiating from Joe, his stout chest heaving up and down and pushing against her back. Joe placed his arm on one side of her, blocking her exit.

"So you think I'm not all that?" he asked, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck, causing her curly hair to move slightly.

"Nope, not at all."

"Look me in my eye and tell me that shit."

Tyia swallowed nervously as she slowly turned around, resting her back against the door. Her palms began to sweat as she noticed how close her and Joe were standing. She stared into his eyes, noting the fierce glare that he was shooting her way. "You're not all that muthafucka. Now get out my damn room," Tyia repeated, this time with a little less conviction. She held her breath waiting for Joe's response, her eyes unconsciously dropping to his lips. The moment her gaze landed back on his eyes, a soft whimper left her lips when Joe crashed his lips onto hers.

Tyia's hands immediately landed on Joe's chest, attempting to push him away before her arms became slack and dropped to her side, her body melting into Joe's. She mewled as Joe wrapped his massive arms around her petite waist, pulling her body closer, his erection slightly poking her in the thigh. Tyia sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, her own lips parting slightly. Joe took this as an opportunity to slip his thick tongue into her mouth, tangling with Tyia's for dominance. He growled at the contact, the sound causing her lower region to quiver in anticipation as Tyia moaned softly when she tasted the minty flavored mouthwash Joe used.

Tyia's arms wrapped around Joe's neck as they continued to kiss each other feverishly. Joe suddenly placed his hands underneath her butt and raised her smaller body. Tyia's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he wedged her against the door. Joe's mouth left hers and started to pepper her neck with hot open mouth kisses.

"This is wrong. We have to stop," Tyia hissed as her head lulled backwards as Joe nipped at her skin, loving the way his lips felt on her body.

"Just say the word baby girl and we'll stop," Joe replied. Instead of words of protest, another moan left Tyia's pouty lips making Joe smirk successfully, his penis straining against the thin fabric of his gym shorts. "You know you want this so don't pretend like you don't."

Tyia sighed as Joe continued to feast on her neck. She had to admit that underneath the animosity she held for the man, there was this small nugget of passion she had for him as well. Although she knew it was wrong, she sometimes wondered how his lips would feel on her skin and what type of lover was he in the bed: was he as animalistic as he was in the ring or did he take a more gentle approach. Tyia's body trembled as she quickly realized that she would find out the answer to the latter very soon.

"Am I still not shit Tyia?" Joe's voice rumbled against her neck, interrupting her thoughts. His tongue sneaked out of his mouth and licked her skin causing her to yelp softly. "Tell me I'm not shit baby girl. Go ahead and talk all that shit you were saying a few minutes ago."

Tyia silently cursed herself, knowing that she would be unable to utter that same phrase again. While Joe had a way of making her blood boil and anger flare, he also had a way of making her panties soak with desire and her heart to flutter rapidly in her chest. She had told herself that this wouldn't happen. That she wouldn't allow herself to fall into the same trap that many women backstage had. She told herself that she wouldn't allow Joe's charm to make her careless and drunk with lust.

Yet here she was with her slender legs wrapped around Joe's body as she ground her pussy onto his erection.

"Fuck you," Tyia mumbled in a feeble attempt at a retort while Joe started to suck on the other side of her neck. She cooed softly as his mouth engulfed her ear, his tongue circling her ear lobe.

"Don't worry baby. We'll get to that soon enough," Joe told her with a wink.

A mischievous glint flashed through Joe's eyes as he walked backwards towards Tyia's bed, his hands still holding her body. Once he sat down on the queen sized bed, Tyia straddled his lap as her hands dropped to the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head.

Joe bit down on his lip as his eyes landed on Tyia's full breasts, her colorful waist tattoo catching his attention as well. His fingers trailed over the design as he sat up, placing soft kisses on the tattoo making Tyia sigh satisfactorily. He kneaded her nipples between his thumb and index finger, pulling them into hard peaks.

Tyia's moan filled Joe's ears like sweet music as she pulled his head away from the side of her body, capturing his lips in another scorching kiss. Tyia forcefully bit down on Joe's lip making him give her access to his tongue once again. As she suckled on the soft muscle, Tyia pulled her shorts down her legs, kicking them onto the floor.

"Somebody's in a rush," Joe teased with a grin.

Tyia scoffed as her mouth left Joe's, her finger tracing the outline of his pecs through his tank top. "Shut up and take off your clothes," Tyia ordered.

Joe chuckled as Tyia rolled off of him, allowing him to stand to his feet to remove his clothing and shoes. Tyia propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him undress, her eyes darkening with lust when he revealed his full tribal tattoo. A throaty groan left her lips when Joe's dick sprung from his boxers, pre cum leaking from the head of the hardened member.

"Tell me what you want Tyia," Joe demanded as he wrapped his large hand around himself, stroking his shaft up and down.

"You."

"How baby? Tell me how."

"Fuck me," Tyia whispered.

Joe licked his lips at Tyia's request. He grabbed her by her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. He flashed her a coy grin before he dropped to his knees. Joe inhaled deeply as Tyia's sweet aroma that consisted of a mix of cocoa butter and coconut oil along with the intoxicating scent of her pussy wafted to his nostrils. "Don't worry I'll fuck you. But lemme have some fun first."

Tyia's brow raised inquisitively before she suddenly felt Joe's tongue lick upwards inside her slick folds. His tongue landed on her clit and circled it before enclosing it inside his mouth, suckling on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Shiiittt Joe!" Tyia exclaimed as her hips raised from the bed to meet Joe's talented tongue.

Joe placed his arm on top of Tyia's hips and pushed her back down on the bed forcibly, silently telling her who was in charge of the moment. Tyia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Joe continued to suck on her clit, his finger slipping inside her warm canal. He eased his finger in and out slowly as he started to flick her clit with his tongue. Joe moaned as he continued to orally please her, her essence that dripped on his taste buds driving him wild. He glanced up at Tyia and growled deeply as he watched her twist her nipples with her fingers, her eyes closed as her mouth was formed into the perfect O shape. The image caused his penis to throb and pulsate, igniting his desire to bury himself deep inside of the gorgeous woman.

"You ready for me baby?" Joe asked. He watched as Tyia nodded her head. Dissatisfied with her answer, Joe lavished her with another lick this time starting from her puckered anus, passing through her pussy lips, before ending at her clit.

"SHIT!" Tyia exclaimed, her hips bucking uncontrollably, the heat between her legs intensifying as her juices trickled down her thighs.

"I asked you a question. Are you ready for me Tyia?"

"Yes baby. Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside of me," Tyia begged, her lust making her needy for the Samoan adonis kneeled between her legs.

Satisfied with her response, Joe stood up and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, resting her legs on top of his shoulders before plunging into her. Tyia cried out as she felt herself stretch to accommodate Joe's girth. Once he was seated comfortably inside of Tyia, Joe hissed as he felt her pussy envelope his dick, the warmth covering him like a glove protecting a hand as her pussy coated his cock with her juices. He remained stoic as he relished in the sensation, a sense of calming washing over his body. He had fantasized about this moment for a while now and wanted to cherish every second he was inside Tyia. "Damn you're so fuckin tight and wet," Joe growled as he placed a soft kiss on Tyia's leg, nibbling the skin softly. "Are you wet for me baby?" Joe asked as he teasingly stroked Tyia.

Tyia nodded her head. "Only you babe. Now please fuck me so I can cum all on your dick."

Joe growled as he sped up his pace, his hips rotating forward as he slammed into Tyia. Her soft yelps of pleasure turned him on and motivated him as he felt her pussy muscles squeeze him tightly. Joe pushed her legs back and pounded into her at a frantic pace, a slick sheen of sweat gathering on his hairline, pieces of his hair falling from his once neat ponytail.

"Yes Joe! Fuck me baby!" Tyia moaned loudly.

Joe's brows furrowed in concentration as he pumped a few more times, feeling his penis swell inside the petite woman, an indication that he was getting close to flying off the edge. He withdrew his penis from Tyia, causing her to whimper. "Get on your knees," he ordered.

A chill rolled down Tyia's spine at Joe's dominant tone as she quickly turned around and rested on her knees. She inhaled sharply as she felt him trace her pussy lips with the head of his dick before he pushed himself inside her. Tyia leaned forward on the bed, angling her body so that Joe could slip further inside her and reach her G-spot.

"That's right baby. Prop that ass up in the air just like that," Joe instructed, licking his lips at the sight before him as he tasted the remainder of Tyia's juices on his lips. He reached out and slapped her ass roughly. "You ready to cum all on this dick Tyia?" Tyia simply nodded her head which earned her another slap on the ass. "I said are you ready to cum for daddy," Joe asked again.

"Yes baby. Please make me cum. I need to cum all on this dick."

Joe bit his bottom lip as a smirk spread across his face. His hips snapped forward as he plunged himself into Tyia wildly as she gripped the sheets tightly, her nails digging into the fabric. Her own hips matched his pace, her ass jiggling rapidly with every move she made. The two adversaries moved in sync with one another as Joe's dick probed her insides, reaching far inside Tyia to the point where she thought she felt him inside the pit of her stomach. What they were doing was wrong but it made both of them feel amazing and neither of them wanted this moment to end.

A few seconds later, Tyia became undone underneath him, her feral scream of pleasure filling the room as her orgasm barreled into her. Her pussy convulsed around Joe's dick as her upper body jerked around on the bed relentlessly. Joe watched in awe as he continued to pound in her, her crying out his name sending a wave of heat over his body. As soon as she calmed down from her orgasmic high, Joe felt his knee buckle as his own orgasm crept up on him. He erupted above her, roaring her name as he spilled his warm seed inside of her.

Joe removed his penis from inside Tyia and fell on the bed beside her. His chest raised with every breath he took as Tyia pushed her hair that fell out of her top bun off her forehead before turning on her back. The two of them laid in silence, thoughts running rampant in both of their minds as they stared at the ceiling.

"What just happened?" Tyia asked softly.

"Don't tell me I have to explain the birds and the bees to you."

Tyia smacked her lips as she turned on her side, pulling the cover over her body. Her body tensed up as she felt Joe's muscular arms pull her closer to his body before he placed a soft kiss on the base of her neck.

"This was wrong," Tyia said. "This shouldn't have happened."

Joe sighed, knowing Tyia was speaking the truth. He didn't know what came over him. He only went to her room with the intention of reading the riot act about how she treated Eva earlier that day. Instead the two of them gave in to the palpable and suffocating attraction they had spent the last few months ignoring. But she was right. What happened between the two of them was wrong.

But if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right when he held Tyia in his arms?

The sound of Tyia's phone ringing interrupted Joe's thoughts, the ringtone alerting both parties that Tyia had a text message. Joe watched as Tyia unlatched his arms from around her and picked up her cell phone, sitting up in the bed and resting against the headboard to respond to the text message she received. A few minutes passed, the awkward silence replacing the moans and screams the two of them shared earlier.

"You have to go now," Tyia stated softly.

Joe nodded his head. He rolled out the bed and quickly got dressed. Once he slipped on his shoes, he turned back to face Tyia. The need to kiss her filled his body but he shook away the thought. Without another word, Joe left out the room.

Once the door closed, Tyia pounded her fist on the nightstand as the anger swelled inside of her. She quickly hopped out the bed and walked into the bathroom as she quietly chastised herself for becoming another notch on Joe's belt and falling into bed with him. She was smarter than that but it was as if whenever he came around, all logic went out the window and was replaced with this wanton lust that she couldn't shake. No matter how much she argued with him, he turned her on and excited her more than any man could. Joe Anoa'i was a bad habit that she just could not shake.

Twenty minutes later, Tyia rushed out the bathroom after scrubbing Joe's scent off of her body as somebody impatiently knocked on her door. Tyia swung the door open, a tiny smile appearing on her face.

"Hey babe," she greeted as she leaned forward and engulfed her boyfriend in a hug. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster in an effort to forget about her earlier tryst with Joe. She pulled away, her full lips formed into a pout. "I missed you."

"I missed you too babe," Colby Lopez replied with a grin as he placed a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this can hold you all over until _Broken _is posted. R&R.**

**-Cara**


End file.
